Hedgehog of The Resistance part2
As Axel and his friends neared Robotnik's base, They saw the ships of the egg fleet bringing in the captured flickies. Shira: Egghead is going to pay for this, Axel we have to move now or they will be turned into his robots. Axel: i know that but we cant be reckless if we mess up it will be the end of use and thoses flickies wills just end up as badniks anyway. stick to the shadows and then we act *he crawls onto the bottom of a tank, the rest do the same and it rolls into Robotnik's fortress* *as the tank stops our heros get off and ducks behind some crates obvering their surroundings* Axel: *in a whispering voice* ok there is an exit over to the right lets get there quitely. *Axel jumps from the crates and runs over to the exits sliding through and the others follow* Asonja: Robotnik's sure is hard to look at from the inside and out. Shira: I know being the ruler of an empire you'd think he would have a better looking castle. Axel: hey can we like oh I dont know stay quite so we dont get caught!!! Robotnik: It looks like the lambs stumbled into the Wolves' den. Mahdi: Thanks Axel.... Axel: F**k off Mahdi. Robotnik: im guessing you are the children of those pesky freedom fighters i killed 10 years ago? Axel: DONT YOU EVER TALK ABOUT OUR PARENTS YOU FAT ASSHOLE!!!!! Shira: Axel calm down if you get mad your going to get yourself and maybe us all killed! Asonja: dieing isnt on my agenda yet so i'd like you to calm down as well Axel. Robotnik: Your all going to die anyway * his hover car thingy floats down into the death egg robot* Robotnik: I'll crush you and your rebelion you rats!!!!!! Axel: MOVE NOW!!! *the death egg robot's foot comes down and our heros dodge it just in time* Robotnik: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA run you nasty little pin-coushins *the death egg robot's claws strike down onto Axel and Shira* Mahdi: AXEL, SHIRA ARE YOU OK!!!?! Asonja: they're dead *he closes his eyes* Mahdi: LET THEM GO NOW OR I'LL BREAK THROUGH THAT GLASS AND SHOVE ONE OF MY DRONES DOWN YOUR NECK!!!!! Robotnik: OOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH- HUH?!? *Axel and Shira appear ontop of the robot's arms and homming attacks the head sending the robot onto the ground* Axel: QUICK FIND RAZZ AND GET OUT!!! Shira: your gunna be ok by your self? Axel: DONT WORRY ABOUT IT JUST GO *the death egg robot gets back up as shira and the rest run leaving Axel alone* Robotnik: So you have a death wish then eh?? Axel: I'll defeat you you can count on that *in his head* "or atleast i can stall you until the rest can get Razz" Robotnik: Lets see!! *the death egg robot jumps up and tries to stomp Axel but he dodges and runs up its leg and homming attacks the glass again until it shatters and eggman falls out* *Axel grabs Eggman by the shirt and reapeatedly punches him* Axel: Eat my fist fat man!!! Robotnik: Sure punch me until my face gets bloody if you want that doesnt make you a better person. Axel: You cant talk you tyrant, you eslaved a peaceful tribe, MY tribe you think you claim all of mobius just by stepping on the ground billions of people walked on!!! Robotnik: ehehehaha.. Axel: WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?!?! Robotnik: are you truely experianced to be a leader? Axel: what do you mean by that fat ass *lets go of his shirt* Robotnik: I'm guessing your the new leader of resistance 10 years after I killed those hedgehogs that resemble you in a way? Axel: an action that you will regret Robotnik: your friends are walking into a trap. Axel: what!?! Robotnik: you fear of losing the friends or anyone close to you? Axel: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY A TRAP *he grabs robotnik's shirt again* Robotnik: in the "room" your friend are going are a small army of badniks waiting for them. *Axel's eyes widen in shock and lets go of robotnik and runs to the door* Eggman being the sneaky villian he is, shoot axel with an electoprod disabling him. Axel: GAAAAAAAH!!!! Robotnik: fool your caring nautre is your down fall *he walks beside axel on the ground* Axel:I-- I cant move?!!??! Robotnik: Villains lie Axel you should know to never turn your back on me Asonja: AXEL!!!! *Asonja and and the rest run into the room with Razz* Razz: LET HIM GO EGGMAN Robotnik: THATS DR. IVO ROBOTNIK TO YOU PEST!!! Shira: WE dont care so let him go or regret not having arms!! Robotnik: oh really? *a wall gets blasted and small RC airplanes fly in hitting Robotnik with gass pellets blinding him as Mahdi grabs Axel and they jump out and land on Axel's bi-plane the X31-pheonix* Janece: Hey we didn't say you could hitch-hike! Karry: Anyway nice to see you guys aren't dead. Axel: Always late as usual you two. Robotnik: THIS ISNT OVER I'LL DISTROY YOU ALL *robotnik's voice is heard in the distance* *several days later* Shira:Hey Axel you got some mail *she puts it on a table and hands him a envelope* *Axel open the envelope and begins to read it out loud* Axel: Dear Axel, You have made quite a name for your self haven't you? Your little raid on robotnik's fortress has gotten from your island to the main continets of mobius. Princess Sally Acorn heard of it and would love to meet you in person you may bring 6 other friends your knowlage and expertice are favored. Also in the box i've constructed rocket shoes just for you, i hope to see you at our base. -sincerly Dr. Migu Asonja: *sigh* more than just us? Shira: But you kinda failed it cuz we didnt save the Flickies or distory the shipment... Axel: yeah but i guess he or Sally doesnt really care, so im guessing you know which ones im taking with me? Asonja: of corse *rolls eyes* Shira: im up for it Razz and Mahdi: AYE WE GUNNA SEE THE PRINCESS Janece and Karry: YAAAAAAAAAAAY ???: WAIT * an old all white female hedgehog hobbled into the center of the room with a cane and old and worn tribal clothes* voices: thats the village elder, Isnt she also Axel's grandmother? Axel: Grandma Yami. Yami: My grandson your parents would be so proud if they were here... Im pretty sure they are looking down on how much of a handsome young hedgehog you've turned out to be. *she pinches his cheeks* Axel: Your embarrassing me grandma. *blushes a bit while asonja shira and the rest laugh* Yami: Sorry dear, but i would like you to have something that I found a week ago. *a small red hedgehog comes up with a box, Yami takes it and opens it revailing the red chaos emerald* Axel: WHA?!?! Yami: Its a chaos emerald, it is said that if you collect all 7 something magical can happen. I never thought I'd see one for my self. Take it, its safer with you than here. *she reaches her hand out and axel takes it* Axel: Thank you grandma I'll keep it safe no matter what. *bows* Yami: Great things your parents planned for you but never would they expect that you'd meet princess Sally acorn, well dont let me keep you go on, go on dont keep her waiting Axel: Ok lets go guys!! *runs out and the others follow, Mahdi and Razz carry asonja over thier heads so he doesnt run off* Asonja: WHY ME!!!! END OF PART Part 3 Category:Stories